The present disclosure relates to a sound signal processing apparatus and a sound signal processing method that detect a user operation input by a sound signal collected by a microphone. Also, the present disclosure relates to a program for implementing the sound signal processing apparatus and the sound signal processing method. Furthermore, the present disclosure relates to a microphone apparatus that supplies a sound signal to a sound signal processing apparatus.
In various kinds of electronic equipment, operating keys, a keyboard, a mouse, operating dials, a touch panel, and so on are used as devices for inputting user operations.
Usually, these operating devices are installed in accordance with the function of electronic equipment. On the other hand, depending on the function or usage of electronic equipment, it is desired to make the number of operating keys as small as possible, or enable easy-to-use, efficient operations.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-166897 mentioned above discloses a technique that uses a microphone as a device for operation input. The technique described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-166897 recognizes user's light tapping on the microphone and its vicinity with a finger or the like as an operation input. To this end, the waveform of a sound signal collected by the microphone when the user taps the microphone is recognized through a waveform correlation process.